roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Ships and Prices Sorted by Warehouse Level
Ship prices lowest to highest with Warehouse level sorting. On this article is a complete list of ships from lowest to highest pricing within warehouse levels. Note: All prices are calculated from Mega Base prices. This is from lowest to highest credit value in certain warehouse level's and can be used as a guide on purchasing ships in order of pricing. for (as of latest version) ship prices: Total Cost = Ship Cost + Manufacturing Fee Also, you may want to consider warehouse upgrade costs before you purchase a new ship. Remember this page is in need of constant maintenance comment anything new or help the wikia and edit the page yourself (please make sure that it is indeed correct) As of January 2017, this page was up to date and is being update slowly. Also, any information used (ship prices) will be credited towards the page and ship info makers. [Last note: BOLD Ships are VIP Required] DISCLAIMER: May not be 100% Accurate. Warehouse Level 1 Wasp: Free Wyrm: Free Raven: $187 Starblade: $405 Spiderblade: $777 [[Zhanado|'Zhanado']]: $416 Dropship: $991 Python: $1,336 Archangel: $1,440 Avenger: $1,559 Tango: $1,881 Corvid: $2,020 Osprey: $2,069 Argosy: $2,225 Phantom: $3,593 Reaver: $3,977 Tempura: $4,175 Centurion: $4,195 Xenon: $4,426 Scimitar: $4,742 Viper: $4,755 Harvester: $4,996 Zero: $5,065 Cobra: $5,282 Gunslinger: $5,360 Viking: $5,944 Orion: $5,952 Warehouse Level 2 Abyss: $5,703 Gideon: $6,111 Gryphon: $6,558 Argonaut: $7,331 Arthur: $7,767 Invictus: $7,992 Nova: $10,306 Dramiel: $10,403 Dire Wolf: $10,731 Sixfold: $11,307 Spectre: $11,359 Prospector: $11,546 Lusso: $12,49 Advanced Miner: $13,333 Warehouse Level 2 Abyss: $5,703 Gideon: $6,111 Gryphon: $6,558 Argonaut: $7,331 Arthur: $7,767 Invictus: $7,992 Nova: $10,306 Dramiel: $10,403 Dire Wolf: $10,731 Sixfold: $11,307 Spectre: $11,359 Prospector: $11,546 Lusso: $12,49 Advanced Miner: $13,333 Warehouse Level 3 Sabre Tooth: $14,894 Bastion: $14,972 Nidhogg: $15,555 Vansnova: $16,598 Radiance: $16,618 Tengu: $17,042 Aeaphiel: $17,324 Icy: $17,740 Absolution: $18,772 Warehouse Level 4 Grievion: $21,906 Hecate: $22,303 Hercules: $22,186 Industrial Miner: $22,810 Dire Wolf: $23,070 Razor Wing: $25,609 Black Flare: $25,910 Sturm: $26,116 Warehouse Level 5 Belvat: $27,768 Warehouse Level 6 Legionnaire: $36,376 Witch: $37,910 Hawklight: $39,122 Nisos: $39,878 Warehouse Level 7 Warlock: $41,780 Genesis: $42,498 Hasatan: $42,730 Archeon: $43,310 Loyalist: $43,540 Sovereign: $44,608 Jackal: $46,076 Blood Wing: $51,090 Prepravca: $55,219 Warehouse Level 8 [[Sentaliz|'Sentaliz']]: $51,054 Ampharos: $51,804 Panther: $57,580 Aegis: $58,189 Vanguard: $65,448 Warehouse Level 9 M Class: $76,608 Avalon: $78,599 [[Mammoth|'Mammoth']]: $82,969 Warehouse Level 10 Rorqual: $93,083 Bone Ampharos: $95,440 Warehouse Level 11 [[Carvainir|'Carvainir']]: $87, 361 Revelation: $98,888 Warehouse Level 12 Glacier: $123,472 Warehouse Level 13 Hevnetier: $130,210 Warehouse Level 14 [[Constellation|'Constellation']]: $148,916 Warehouse Level 15 Avalon: $165,465 Warehouse Level 16 Wooly Mammoth: $198,722 E Class: $206,823 Warehouse Level 17 Slipstream: $230,967 Icarus: $207,861 Nimitz: $221,802 Warehouse Level 18 Frankenemi: $291,737 Tempest: $250,114 Leviathan: $251,208 Naglfar: $254,904 Rhino: $249,661 Stormbringer: $252,126 Behemoth: $229,772 Warehouse Level 19 Tennhausen: $271,358 Andromeda: $278,836 Warehouse Level 20 Retribution: $292,602 Nemesis: $292,661 Sagittarius: $294,027 Apocalypse: $318,799 Warehouse Level 21 Cyclops: $318,799 Ridgebreaker: $325,619 Warehouse Level 22 Nyx: $353,595 Warehouse Level 23 Ghoul Nyx: $389,719 Warehouse Level 24 Warehouse Level 25 Warehouse Level 26 Warehouse Level 27 Warehouse Level 28 Warehouse Level 29 Warehouse Level 30 Warehouse TBD (To be decided) No Warehouse Level Required/Event Quest Ships Blizzard: Event Quest - 15 Snowflakes Reaper: Event quest - 5 Space Pumpkins 2018 Ship: Surprise Raffle ship Festive Wasp: Given by Admins during Christmas Coal Wasp: Given by admins during Christmas Prototype X-1: Quest Reward (2 million credits) Prototype X-2: Secret Quest Reward (2 million credits) Sakala: Galaxy Store Event (occurs rarely) Alien Device: 5000 Alien Parts Ships That No Longer Can Be Obtained (by non-Admin users) Eclipse: Admin Ship Halloween Ship: Admin Ship Revenue: Admin Ship Aurora: Admin Ship (May be limited to the ship creator also) Flying Car: Admin Ship Toyota: Removed from game Goliath X: Admin Ship 2018 Ship: Raffle/Admin Ship given to 10 players Limited Event Ships That Can No Longer Be Obtained (by Non-Admin Players -> Ship, Warehouse Level Required.) Reaper: No Longer Available - 5 Space Pumpkins Blizzard: No Longer Available - 15 Snowflakes Spiderblade: No Longer Available - WH Lv. 1 Viking: No Longer Available - WH Lv. 1 Icy: No Longer Available - WH Lv. 3 Blood Wing - No Longer Available - WH Lv. 7 Bone Ampharos: No Longer Available - WH Lv. 10 United States of Razor: No Longer Available - WH Lv. 18 Wooly Mammoth: No Longer Available - WH Lv. 18 Frankenemi: No Longer Available - WH Lv. 18 Ghoul Nyx: No Longer Available - WH Lv. 25 Category:Browse Category:Miner Category:Freighter Category:Frigate Category:Destroyer Category:Cruiser Category:Battlecruiser Category:Battleship Category:Dreadnought Category:Carrier Category:Limited Category:Admin Category:Ships